Lovin' strawberries and you
by Tapettu jo kerran
Summary: "Weeks had passed after their first kiss and well, what were they now? Nothing else than two co-workers who had dates sometimes. Their relationship just had to move on." Can Takagi finally propose his feelings to Satou?


**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I can't say I like this first chapter very much. I have never written this much in English before this (English isn't my native language) and I know I make many mistakes, especially with prepositions ^_^ But I love Satou and Takagi and love to read fanfics about them. So I just had to try write one by myself. Please read and leave comment. **

_**All the characters etc belong to Gosho Aoyama, the creator of Detective Conan. I own nothing. **_

- Here, taste this! Satou said and gave Takagi a small piece of her strawberry cake. Takagi opened his mouth and tasted a flavour of strawberries, whipped cream and sugar. Satou had been so right when she had told him this cafe had the best cakes _ever_.

It was their lunch break and they were eating together in a nearby cafe. Cakes maybe weren't the healthiest food for police officers on duty, but as long as Satou-san enjoyed herself, Takagi could eat anything. And it was a very important day, because Takagi had planned to propose his feelings to Satou-san today, just right now. Weeks had passed after their first kiss and well, what were they now? Nothing else than two co-workers who had dates sometimes. Their relationship just had to move on.

- Um, Satou-san… Takagi started when he thought it was time. Satou smiled at him, not having any idea what the younger man was going to tell her.

- Satou-san, I have always… From the very beginning w-whe-when we first met… I am such a fool, I'm saying this in the middle of cafe but… Well, I, I… I lo-lov… Takagi tried to put his thoughts of order. Satou were still smiling, not so widely as moment ago, though. "Just tell her this: I love you, has loved very beginning", Takagi told himself. Not as easy than said.

- You are still telling something to me, aren't you? Satou sighed and whisked some whiped cream away from her cheek. Aww, how cute she could be sometimes … Takagi, focus on!

- Yeah, I was telling you that… That I love y-, Takagi almost shouted, when Satou's mobile rang. "Anyone you are, I'd love to hit you right now" Takagi send his cruel thoughts to a caller.

- What? A robbery at a house nearby our situation? Yes, we are almost done here. We'll go there without delay, no worry.

"Ah… So it was Megure-keibu… And our lunch break is over…" young man understood and tried to call his previous thoughts back.

- Takagi, maybe you already understood but we have to leave right away. It's possible the thieves are still somewhere nearby, elder officer told and began to take off.

When they stepped out of the cafe, Satou had still something to ask from Takagi:

- You were saiyng you love… what? Cakes?

Takagi blushed and his courage… Well, it won airline ticket to Hawaii and flew away.

- Oh, that… It wasn't anything important… Let's see, keys, keys… Where did I put them? Ah, here!

Takagi's try to change subject was very weak, so it didn't succeed to deceive Satou-san.

- Even if it wasn't so important, I'd like to hear what it was, she laughed when she sat in the car.

- Okay… I love… love… I love strawberries from all of my heart.

"Stupid! Stupidstupidstupid! I was not meant to say anything like that! Stuuuupiiiiiid!" He could only blame himself. And maybe blame also his courage, which was now sunbathing in Hawaii.

- Oh, really? I love strawberries, too, Satou-san answered and looked out of car's window. She had already imagined he could say her something like "I love you Miwa, have always loved", but maybe she had understood something wrong. Maybe she should propose him first. But no, her own courage was right now skiing the Alps.

"Of course, Miwa", Takagi bethought, " I do love strawberries because you love them." Why just couldn't him say that thought out loud?

The crime scene wasn't bad at all. Nothing was broken, the thieves had used the front door and no one was injured. Neighbours had seen thieves and could describe them: two masquerading men, maybe in their 40's (one neighbour had heard when they spoke about something and guessed their age based on voices), both of them wearing black clothes, they hadn't seen any weapons… It vas wery good situation.

Has to clear: it could have been good situation without a one, small bagatelle; those two had stolen very precious documents which were worth of millions of yens. Those owner was naturally freaking out, which didn't help investigation at all. They did their best to calm down Hiroshi Agasawa-san but nothing couldn't calm him even a bit. He just wanted his documents back.

But when Megure-keibu came he had good news. Two suspicious men had been seen wandering around in slum about ten kilometers away.

- You two are done here, so you can go there now, Megure told Satou and Takagi, - Shiratori-san will leave here to help me out.

- Isn't it a little bit strange? he had to ask when they were driving to slum area. Satou looked at him and asked:

- What's strange?

- Only about ten kilometers away from victim's house is slum area. Well, I know it's not really slum in the worst meaning of that word; there are mass of the decaying houses, one park and almost all residents there have some sort of work. But however, Agasawa-san lives in a good area and there is slum nearby. What is really strange? Two professional thieves steal some documents worth of millions and then they've been seen in slum. And they have to be pros 'cause they unlocked the strongbox so easily. If I was them, I'd go anywhere else but not there. It is so obvious place to hide that I wouldn't wonder if there already was some police officers waiting for them. That's what I'm wondering.

Satou was dumbfounded. Never before she hadn't heard him speaking for so long about investigation. Maybe he had chance to have advancement - about after ten years perhaps. Because Takagi was so right. Why had those two men gone to slum area? Something was wrong, Satou knew it, but she couldn't help it. They were going there no matter what was happening.

After few minutes silence Takagi broke it by asking:

- Um, do you have any orders from Megure-keibu where we must go after we arrive the area?

- Yes. Our eyewitness said they went to the house number 13 and have stayed in there. Our mission is to go meet them and ask few good questions. The house should be empty by the way, so if there's somebody inside we can go in without a permission of the owner, Satou answered. She could easily tell Takagi was thinking about the number of bad luck, number 13. Maybe she should say him something like "it's not really the numer of bad luck" or "let's focus on our mission and catch those thugs!" but she didn't say anything.

Satou knew how bad she was, but seeing Takagi so scared made him all the way cuter in Satou's eyes. His blue eyes widening, the expression of his face which made him look like a lost puppy. Those things made her want to hug poor Takagi thight and never let go. But they were on duty and maybe Takagi didn't like her in that way… A kiss here and there, so what. Perhaps things were supposed to be this way because personal feelings weren't allowed in this work.

She shoke her head. What was she thinking at time like this? They were after thieves and she was wondering if Takagi didn't like her anyway. "Focus on!" she told herself.

The it was, an old brick house which was about to crush in anytime. No way someone could really live there. Other houses in area were also old and in poor shape but this was the worst. No wonder it was number 13. Takagi stared at windows hoping someone would show up in there. Well, no one didn't.

– Come, let's go nearer, Satou said very with determined voice. When Takagi watched her face he saw a whole new Satou-san. No any cream on cheek, no even a little smile. If Takagi didn't know Satou-san well he would say she hadn't never heard about holiday. When she was on duty, she was really into it and couldn't focus on anything else. That was the Satou-san who Takagi knew very well.

The two officers got nearer the house and saw no marks of people in house. It was possible that robbers had already left the house but you can never know sure. In this job you can leave anything halfway.

– S-Satou-san, should we go inside? black-haired officer suggested. His partner nodded.

– That's exactly what I'm thinking.

Satou was going to push door open by force but Takagi prevented her. He had just noticed something a little strange: the door wasn't even locked.

– Hmpf. I don't understand those guys at all, Satou murmured. Of course she was a little annoyed. Why didn't see noticed that simply thing by herself? Maybe she was just too hasty to notice those important notes. Or maybe Takagi really had mixed her head badly. "Just stop thinking about that kiss in here!" she told herself.

They entered inside, Satou first and Takagi second. Both of them tried to be as quiet as possible but unfortunately Takagi tripped over his own feet. Satou sighed.

– Please, could you at least watch your steps, she scolded but couldn't stop smile rising her face. That was his Takagi-kun, not perfects but still perfect enough. She helped him up and let her look twist around little house. First floor hadn't any walls so it was just one large room with some very small windows in it. There were dust and spiderwebs everywhere. Satou didn't really like spiders but she wasn't really afraid of them. Thesame couldn't say about Takagi whose eyes went crazy seeing so much spiders and mice in corners. She tried to cool her partner down:

– Well, no one's here. Let's get going forward.

She walked towards staircase. Takagi followed and remembered this time watch his steps carefully. "This feels so strange", Satou sighed herself, "Hope I could figure out that strangeness before it's too late." Old staircase creaked loudly when they two climbed upwards. Satou was sure there wouldn't be anything important in the upper floor. No robber was that stupid that would goin second floor and leave there.

The second floor hadn't any walls either. There was only a one big window which stretched from floor to ceiling. Whole room was full of boards, branches and any kind of like things maden of wood.

– Just what is this? Takagi wondered and rubbed his forehead. – If you ask me, this case really sucks.

Satou couldn't help it. She smiled a little for his partners words touched his left cheek. He blushed right away.

– You know, sometimes this job can't do anything else than suck. And you aren't the only one who doesn't like this. I can't understand why here must be so much boards and stuff…

She gasped. She could swear that she had seen _something_ behind that massive mountain of items. And then she noticed something else very important. There was petrol in one corner. Not very much but enough to make really bad offspring. No way. Those robbers… They couldn't… No! She had to be imagining things. Of course normal robbers couldn't do anything like this. But could she be sure these were normal robbers?

And then they both heared a quiet bang coming from under the boards. When petrol caught fire and the room changed Hell, she had only one thing in her mind: "Save Takagi." She grabbed her dear partner's shoulders, whispered "I love you" to his ear and pushed his through the window.

**So, that was the first chapter of my story. As you may have noticed, I'm not very good with crimes and that stuff. But I think those fluffy stories with no problems, misunderstandings etc. are just too boring. Maybe next time I try to write something simpler. Please, leave comment. **


End file.
